The Meaninglessness of Love
by Lilith Duvare
Summary: If you look for Death itself, give a call to Harry Potter, he is the best. But what happens when a Master Assassin is asked to play the role of a simple human’s bodyguard? A mere human’s who has no regard to his own life and cares for no one? SLASH, AU
1. Prologue

_**The Meaninglessness of Love**_

_Fandom: Harry Potter/Queer as Folk_

_Pairing: Harry Potter/Brian Kinney_

_Genre: Romance, Drama, Humour, Suspense, Hurt/Comfort_

_Warnings : __AU (in both verse), SLASH, homoerotic scenes, swearing, mentions of gore and character death_

_Ratings: M (NC-17)_

_Summary: If you look for Death itself, give a call to Harry Potter, he is the best. But what happens when a Master Assassin is asked to play the role of a simple human's bodyguard? A mere human's who has no regard to his own life and surrounded by more potential danger than anyone could imagine? Things certainly will not be boring for them._

_A/N: Well this is my first fic at this fandom, but I love Brian and even if I find him and Justin overly cute and hot together, I just have to write this story. __Harry is twenty-one and not the heroic, loving boy he had been once. He still has his friends and the façade of perfect life however beneath all of the pretending, he is nothing more than an assassin… a murderer with not much moral left. As for Brian, he still is his charmingly bastard self as always who fucks everything that has a cock and breath.

* * *

_

**Prologue – The Facade of Calmness **

"There is no one else I can turn to, my boy," the old man's voice was almost pleading, but it didn't mean anything anymore.

"You realise I gave up this "saving people" thing almost five years ago?" the young man with raven hair asked, narrowing his green eyes suspiciously.

"I'm perfectly aware of your choice of... profession." There was no judgement in the usually so cheery voice only understanding which was nearly worse. "However you must admit that there isn't anyone who can protect another's life than you."

"It will be quite expensive and I can assure you, I don't care about that you were my headmaster," was the only answer the older wizard got.

"Of course, I wouldn't dream on it, my boy. My great-grandnephew is worth every galleon you will ask for," the wizened headmaster said, his sky blue eyes full of mirth and joy and the younger man suddenly had the suspicious idea he was played once more by the ancient coot.

"Be it your way, Professor Dumbledore, but I warn you, you will have to take full responsibility if something... _uncanny_ happens with my... charge."

"Don't worry, Harry, he is a very charming young man, just like you!" Dumbledore chirped jovially. "I'll send you the necessary information about him tonight!"

"Alright, then I would like to take my leave. I presume he was informed about my arrival?"

"Of course, of course!"

"Thank you, Headmaster. My personal assistant will bring you the formal contract tomorrow morning." Harry stood up from his seat ready to leave the office that brought up so many memories. "It was a pleasure."

"The pleasure was all mine! And you always welcome in the castle." The headmaster stood up too with such dynamism that belied his age. "Oh and one more thing, Brian is a Muggle." But the boy was gone.

* * *

_**After notes: **Well this is my new project while I'm collecting my thoughts for the second part of Childe of Destruction. This won't be a too long story, maybe 10 or 12 chapters, but I don't know yet. Buut I have good news for you too! The first chapter of CoD is almost entirely done in my head, it will start with the arrivals of the Suitors and you'll get a glimpse of a slowly healing Edward and his new power too and maybe some Bella too..._


	2. I Impressions of Complete Dickness

**_A/N: _**_Wow, nine pages, I'm quite proud of myself! Actually this is harder to write then I thought it will be, but it's fun none the less. Brian and Harry arguments always make me smile. Both of them are so stubborn and hard-headed. _

_But tell me what you think, because it's really my first time writing a crossover – and publishing it – in the realm of QaF. It was always Twilight before, but I wanted a little change before I go back and continue my other stories_.

_Thanks for the adds and the C2, but please review._

* * *

**I. Impressions of Complete Dickness**

He wasn't surprised when no one was waiting for him at Pittsburgh International Airport upon his arrival. He read his charge's file and could easily decipher his character or the one he had created for himself. Brian Kinney – from what Harry learnt from the files – was an utter bastard and the biggest gay playboy of the city. Which was just fucking great.

"I should have looked through this shit before I sent the contract," Harry muttered under his breath, walking towards the exit with long, even strides. "This fucking mission is impossible with the rate this idiot extends his harem."

"Where to, buddy?" asked the middle aged, fat cab driver when he got in after scanning the area for potential danger.

"Take me to Liberty Avenue," the newly hired body guard asked in a cool tone.

"Oh, so you're like that too..." muttered the driver dryly, clearly not intending Harry to hear him.

"I do not think my private life is any of your concern," Harry said, eyes flashing threateningly behind his disgusting and fake glasses causing the man to shut up immediately.

The ride was filled with tension inducted silence and when they finally arrived he carelessly tossed a one-hundred-dollar bill to the driver and got out without a second glance, quickly altering the Muggle's memories only to be shocked to his core when he finally laid his eyes on the sight before him.

The place was full of people, all of them gay and many of them were very straightforward about their preferences, kissing and making out in public without second thoughts or shame. It was almost more unbelievable than Diagon Alley had been when he stepped through the portal for the first time, but hundred times more dangerous because not only it was late at night, but there were several little alleyway for other assassins to hide which meant one thing.

He had to find Brian Kinney. Quickly.

He tried to search for Kinney's favourite places in his mind, coming up with the strangest names, but before he could even start his quest a burly figure stood in his way, dark eyes blatantly devouring his lithe form which made him arch an eyebrow in irritation.

"If you're quite done with ogling at me, you're in my way," Harry bit out and the stranger lips turned upwards forming a smirk.

"You're a frisky little thing, aren't you?" the brute purred, trying to act sexily as he reached out a hand to touch the young wizard's face.

Harry acted out of pure instincts, grabbing the offending hand and with a switch movement breaking it causing the other to scream in agony, gaining other peoples attention. The assassin swore in his head, but didn't release the idiot's arm, not caring about the pain he was causing.

"The next time you try to touch me without my permission you will die, got it, Goliath?" he hissed menacingly and the brute's eyes widened in fear, but nodded his head. "Good boy. Now go and take a taxi to the closest hospital, here is some money," he added dropping the arm and giving the softly whimpering and shaking man some money.

Nobody tried to stop him again which was a fortunate thing as his patience started to slip after twenty minutes of wandering around the area, looking for his charge without any result. Actually he was even considering asking someone however before he could get desperate enough he finally saw him with three other men who were his friends, or the files said.

As Harry watched from a distance as Kinney advanced on a blond teenager, he had to admit that the man had some appeal. The green eyed wizard can feel Brian's power, the seductive, predatory force that surged through the man's veins having an almost magical aftertaste. Maybe Brian Kinney wasn't as non-magical as Dumbledore wanted to believe.

But at the moment it didn't matter, because he had a task to do and a charge to meet to before the bastard hooked up with another stranger making Harry's job even harder. He stalked closer, allowing his own aura to flare into life, alerting his surrounding to his presence and causing to Brian to look in his way before he could have reached the kid.

Harry found that predatory smile amusing and mimicked it with his own more sinister one. It was a silly little game, yes, manipulating the other's hormones, but it was funny none the less. The blond boy seemed disappointed, but Harry couldn't care less, because his charge almost reached him, leaving his friends behind which was more than okay with the former Gryffindor.

"Are you lost?" Kinney asked in his – most probably – best seductive voice and Harry's smile became wicked.

"Oh, I think I've just found what I was searching for," he purred leaning closer to the man, licking his lips slowly.

"And what should it be?" Brian raised one of his brows questioningly.

"You," Harry whispered almost kissing the other. "I was sent by your dear Uncle Al. I'm sure you were expecting me."

Dumbledore's nephew reared back immediately as if he had been burned looking at him with shock and horror plastered all over his face before the emotions mixed into an entirely new feeling: rage.

"Hell no! I've already told the old geezer I don't need a bodyguard just because he's a senile ancient bastard who thinks my life is in danger!" Brian spat, surprisingly not raising his voice in the slightest.

"It's a pity, because this time your life is in actual danger," Harry answered dryly, his gaze never leaving the darkened chocolate pools. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"You? What could you do to save my life?!" the muggle laughed mockingly only to gasp in astonishment when out of nowhere a dagger was pressed against his dick.

"The question is what could you do to not to be killed right here?" he murmured into Brian's ear. "You must understand, Brian, this is not something personal. I don't care the slightest if some psychotic fucker offs you, but your Uncle cares about you enough to pay a lot of money to me to protect your worthless life. So kindly shut the fuck up and allow me to do my job."

"And was it in the contract to threaten me into obeying to you?"

"I drew up the contract, what do you think?"

"That you're fucking insane," came the venomous answer. "And now could you release me? I promise I won't run away."

"Of course you won't. I can see it in your eyes, you know. The lust and hunger."

"Fuck you!" Brian snapped, his whole body was shaking with anger as he stared back at Harry hatefully unable to do anything.

"Sorry, but _that_ wasn't in the contract. You have to choose someone else, though I suggest not the kid who's talking to your friends. He's too innocent." Harry replied with a cheeky grin, pulling and putting the dagger away in a shift movement.

"I will kill the old codger for this, I definitely will," the man grumbled as he turned around and stalked back to his friends leaving a clearly smug and amused wizard in his wake.

* * *

Surprisingly, Brian didn't choose the blond kid as his most recent "fuck" as he called them. It was a brunette in his mid-twenties, nothing special in Harry's opinion, but it wasn't any of his business anyway. The two lust ridden muggle chose a dark alley near to Kinney's parking jeep leaving Harry alone with the three men who were still staring at him in shock.

"So you were sent by Brian's uncle to protect him from some mafia guy?" asked the tallest guy whose name was Emmett if Harry remembered correctly. "Oh my God, this is exciting! Brian sure never talked about that he had an uncle out somewhere."

"Sorry but I'm not allowed to share the details of my task," the wizard answered curtly.

"Your accent is so funny, sweetie!" Emmett giggled. "But don't fret we're just surprised. And just between us, I feel sorry for you."

"Thanks," Harry rolled his eyes, but he couldn't deny that the eccentric Muggle was amusing. "By the way you can call me James."

"Oh, no codenames or anything James Bond like?" the man pouted disappointedly. "Well I'm Emmett and these two balls of sunshine are Michael and Ted! As it seems Brian's selfish actions ruffled their feathers, but don't worry."

"No, I just can't believe he's doing this, again!" Michael fumed. "Hell he almost fucked that kid too!"

"Calm down, Mikey, I'm finished for tonight," came Brian Kinney's smug reply. "After all, I got saddled with a personal sitter who will watch my every move like a hawk from now. Will you follow me to the bathroom too? After all toilets and showers can be fatal," he asked with an innocent smile, brown eyes mocking.

"Oh, don't worry, Mr Kinney, I will be everywhere, if you wish I can even give some instructions to your little fucks, they always seems to lack the talent," Harry smirked at the man enjoying the game thoroughly.

"And how would you know?"

"My hearing is extremely good, _Brian_ and you barely let out a moan while that... guy sucked you off. Was he that bad?" he asked innocently and the other three started laughing.

"Get in the fucking car before I strangle you!" Kinney hissed angrily and the smile melted away from Harry's face immediately.

"You would be dead before you raised even a finger," the boy stated coolly.

"Now, now, play nicely kids!" Emmett interrupted with a nervous laugh. "I think we should go home and have a good night rest!"

* * *

_The world exploded into millions of shards of red around him. He was already deaf by the screams of the dying, but now his vision was taken away too by the sea of blood. He was in the deepest pit of Hell, chained to the ground and left to the mercy of a soulless monster. His vocal cords were snapping and he couldn't feel anything besides agony._

_ He was lost. _

_"Do you like this, Harry?" hissed that hated voice in his head, tearing into his mind again and again. "Do you like the pain and the misery?"_

_He wanted to answer, but was unable to move his lips; it hurt too much to even think about it. But it was far from over. Something hot stroked his face, caressing like a parent would, the utter mocking of the love of his mother._

_"Your so beautiful, dear Harry," Voldemort cooed in his head. "Writhing under my hands, begging shamelessly like a good little bitch would. You are truly beautiful... And you are mine and mine alone."_

_"**NO!**" he wanted to scream, but couldn't. It was the end, he lost and that bastard would destroy the world, because he was too weak. No! He couldn't allow it to happen. He wouldn't allow it... yet he was helpless and utterly vulnerable..._

_"I will slowly break you. I will destroy you, dear Harry..."_

"No!" he shouted sitting up immediately, eyes wide and terrified as his mind tried to process where he was. "It didn't happen. It's not real," he whispered frantically, his whole body drenched in cold sweat and his hands trembling with sheer terror.

It was a remembrance of a vision, one of the many Voldemort sent to him at night, driving him insane and slowly breaking him, just like he promised. But in the end it was the snake faced bastard who lost leaving Harry with nothing but the memories and nightly horrors of his life.

The boy sighed and looked out of the window. Oh right, he was at Brian's loft and it was still dark outside. Yet something woke him up and it wasn't his nightmare. No, someone was moving around in the flat which immediately set his instincts alert, analyzing the situation quickly.

The wards hadn't been disturbed which was a good sign, but it didn't mean anything. The soft pads of feet was coming from a grown man and although it muffled by the carpet in the other room, Harry could hear as the figure was pacing. He got up from the couch and walked over to the stairs silently, careful to not alert the other.

"When?... I was busy, okay?... No, I'm going now... Yeah in twenty minutes... Good," it was clearly Kinney's voice and Harry let out a tiny sigh.

"Where are you going?" he asked curiously, leaning against the bedroom door and causing Brian to jump in surprise.

"None of your business," the man spat and Harry arched a brow which earned him a hateful scowl. "I'm not some kind of shitty kid who needs constant monitoring!"

"Well, considering that there is a group of madmen who want your head on a platter I would say, it's my business," Harry shrugged scratching his T-shirt covered abdomen.

"Well those crazy bastards can go and fuck themselves alongside with my dear barmy old uncle! And I'm going to the hospital!" the other bit out before slammed the bathroom door behind himself.

Harry rolled his eyes, but didn't comment. He went back to his bag to pick up some clothes and weapons for himself, however before he could finish selecting his clothes, a soft tune broke the silence and he had to close his eyes for a moment to calm himself down because he knew what was about to happen.

"Y– "

_"Harry James Potter!" _Harry gulped upon hearing his full name. _"Do you know how worried I was? You promised! You promised, Harry, and here we are almost a day later and it's **me **who's calling **you**!"_

"Could you tone down your lovely harpy screech, Hermione? I've just got up, because it may be afternoon there, but here is only three in the morning," he said in a soothing tone. "Everything is great and I'm okay too, so please don't worry, okay?"

_"Don't you "don't worry" me! Of course I worry, you're my best friend!"_ Hermione answered in a reprimanding voice.

"I love you."

_"I know. And **please**, Harry, take care and avoid trouble."_

"I'll try, but I have to go now," the boy said with a little smile. "Oh and tell Ferret Boy that I want to see the files here tomorrow."

"_I'm not your messenger, Harry. Why ever you work with Malfoy of all people?"_ He could imagine the grimace on the girl's face.

"He's good and knows what's he's doing. Just tell him, please," Harry whined which earned a defeated laugh.

_"Okay, okay. Take care."_

"You too." He ended the call and looked at Brian who clearly just got out of the shower.

"Your girlfriend?" asked the man with a sneer in his voice.

"No, my best friend." Harry replied, standing up with his clothes and towel in his arms. "Can I have a shower too before we head out?"

"Do what you want just hurry!"

* * *

Brian only waited until the boy disappeared behind the bathroom door to call a certain senile old geezer who couldn't take no as answer. Uncle Al, as he called him, was a first class bastard with his mind games and jovial "eye twinkling" and the only other gay in the family which made him Brian's only ally in the ridiculous game of pretending and hiding his true self.

However this time the ancient prick went too far with his games. Telling him that he was sending a bodyguard for Brian1s own sake without any real explanation was just too much. The "there is some complication and I'd rest better If I knew you're safe" wasn't a good reason to sick a psychotic crazy kid on him and he was just about to tell the ancient prat where he can shove his worry.

So it was understandable when his first word upon the old bastard picking up the phone was "Fuck you!"

_"It's good to hear from you, Brian, my boy!"_ came the cheery answer. _"Then young Harry is at your home I suppose. What do you think about him? I can assure you, he is a charming young man–"_

"You old fucking dick!" Brian cut in, seething "I said, I don't need a babysitter, yet here is a scrawny little rascal who can't be older than fifteen! Is this some kind of joke? And he even threatened me!"

_"Well, Harry is a big boy and actually almost twenty-two and I can't express my gratitude enough to you for allowing an old man like me to sooth his worries," _Uncle Al said and Brian just knew his blue eyes were twinkling madly.

"That's great and all, Uncle, but I don't need a bodyguard. There is nothing wrong here and I have my own life thank you very much," he gritted out.

_"You don't have to change your life –"_

"I've already had to! That little shit dared to barge into my home claiming the couch and before that bullying me into–"

_"I'm sure the situation is not as bad as you see it, Brian,"_ suddenly the grandfatherly tone turned more than disapproving and Brian had to repress a shiver, it wasn't a tone he wanted to hear. _"It's only for a couple of month. He is the best and I don't want to risk your life. You are important to me."_

"It'll be quite enough of this syrupy crap, Uncle. I don't know what you're playing at this time and I don't care either. I don't need a nanny so call him back, I'll be alright."

_"I'm really sorry, my boy, but I can't do that." _came the bubbly answer._ " And I'm afraid I have to cut our lovely chat short, my boy, the children are demanding my presence, I'm sure you understand. I wish you the best and please call whenever you would like to."_

The line became mute before Brian could say anything and he wanted to throw the blasted thing to the wall in anger. That old coot outplayed him... again!

"I see you can't handle your uncle better than I can," said an amused voice from his bedroom stairs. "I hope you told him he's a crazy old prick." the older man had to snort at this and decided he liked the kid even if only a little.

"Yeah, multiple times. Somehow he wasn't fazed," Brian muttered, still irritated and looked up to meet with the kid's stare... And his jaw hit the floor in astonishment.

Gone was the scrawny geeky rascal with disgusting glasses and clothes who broke into his life and in its place stood a tempting, lithe young man with startling green eyes and a delectable body that embraced by a white shirt and some ripped jeans that showed his some of his soft golden flesh.

"Are you done?" the kid asked, his voice annoyed and amused at the same time and Brian's brain immediately turned into seductive mode.

"Oh, I haven't even started yet," he purred stalking closer to the surprised boy before a strange voice stopped him altogether.

It was a clear sound, yet it seemed somehow wrong.

It was a laugh.

The kid's laugh.

"You're actually funny,_ Mr_ Kinney," the boy laughed, green eyes mocking him shamelessly. "But, I'm worth so much more than to be one of your faceless fucks." He shook his head and his laugh instantly stopped. "And I don't do clients either."

"Aren't you full of yourself?" Brian spat, eyes flashing with rage. "But I bet you're nothing more than some kind of prudish virgin who waits for his Prince Charming! Well I'm sorry, but you'll be disappointed. There is no such thing as 'Happily Ever After'".

"Oh I perfectly know that the great evil monsters always come back, don't worry. But we should get going after all you were in a hurry not long ago" said the curt reply and he could only watch as the guy walked back to his bag and started to pull out something that suspiciously looked like a gun.

"Shouldn't you be going to college or something instead of playing Rambo?" Brian asked after seeing as a pair of daggers disappeared under the sleeve of that shirt. "What's your name again?"

It was strange to stare at another, certainly not straight guy – who wasn't his friend either – and see none of the signs of lust or even attraction he always got from others. The little fucker acted like a fucking iceberg, distant yet crude and uncaring which was in a way kind of refreshing on the other hands unbelievably annoying.

"You can call me James, Brian, try to remember it, because I don't listen to anything else. And why would I want to go to college when I earn so much more money with playing Rambo?"

* * *

"I can't believe you're a father!" Michael laughed at the awestruck Brian and even Harry had to smile.

He still had to get used to the great amount of lesbians and gays in the close vicinity of Brian, but he had to admit, the baby's mothers looked great together and obviously wanted the little guy more than anything.

"So what should we name him? Melanie wanted to call him Abraham, but I think Gus would be more practical," the blond woman stated looking at Kinney with a beaming smile before her gaze wandered to Harry. "What do you think?"

"I'm afraid I'm not the best judge in these kind of things," he answered, fighting his embarrassment down.

"Oh come on! Just tell what do you think!" the woman laughed.

"I think... Gus is an okay name," Harry sighed as he looked at the gurgling newborn and his father, certainly not acknowledging the aching feeling in his chest.

Softened brown eyes met his green ones before they turned back to the infant to coo at the baby.

"Welcome amongst us Gus. We have to make sure you're not ruined by these rabid lesbians, huh?"

"Very funny," the brown haired woman – probably Melanie – retorted scathingly. "By the way who's this?"

"Brian's bodyguard," Michael answered with a victorious grin on his face. "Apparently his life is in danger!" Everybody laughed at this.

"What? Finally those thousands of nameless little fucks joined to kill you after breaking their hearts?" Melanie taunted which caused everyone to laugh harder.

"No you venomous bitch, my crazy uncle set this little idiot upon me. I have nothing to do with it!" Brian hissed, his defeat still a sore point on his pride.

"You have an uncle Brian?" the blonde women asked, clearly surprised.

"Great-granduncle or something like that. He's an ancient bastard who think it's his right to order me around just because both of us are gay."

"I always had my suspicions, those horrendous robes and caps..." Harry muttered under his nose, but Kinney must have heard as he got a strange look from the man.

Just then a nurse came in and sent everyone out of the room except the two mother and Brian, which was sitting well with Harry and not only because he couldn't do his job – no matter there was nothing to do yet –, but because he wasn't good with people in general.

"Did Brian let you rest?" Michael asked after a few moments of awkward silence between them. "You seem awfully tired."

"Considering I haven't slept in twenty-four hours now, if we don't count the two hour nap I could take on Kinney's couch, so yeah, I'm tired," Harry shrugged. "But there is nothing I could do about it. This is my job... at least for now."

"Aren't you a bodyguard all the time?" the shorter man asked furrowing his brows.

"No, I gave up saving people a long time ago..."


	3. II The Bloodiness of Certain Situations

**_A/N: _**_Hey guys,_

_here is the second instalment and I hope you'll like it. The next one will be out in a week on Thursday like today. This is a bit shorter than the previous one, but I just didn't feel like adding anything else to this. _

_Btw, please tell me how do you like Bradley as he's my first solely English OC and he just came out of nowhere XD But somehow I like his cocky, bold personality and his freakish yellow eyes..._

_Thanks for the wonderful reviews, I appreciate them and tomorrow I'll answer all of them as I'm done with my exam and finally have some time to write and update. _

_Take care guys and please review,_

_Lilith_

* * *

**2. The Bloodiness of Certain Situations**

"Something's wrong." It wasn't a question and Harry could hear as the man at the other end of the line gulp audibly.

_"It's trap and we didn't know it beforehand. Three of our men are dead six more is still fighting," _the man answered in a slightly quivering tone.

"Well Andrew, I'm sure you know what this means, but before you meet with your punishment, be good and tell me where they are," Harry's voice was laced with honeyed acid and his lips quirked upwards only a little into a cold smile.

It was time to play.

_"Please, Master, I didn't know, I swear! It was just an ordinary request–"_

"I'm not interested in your inane ramblings Andrew and most certainly do not believe you. I can feel your fear through the line and the stench of your lie is turning my stomach. Although I wonder what have you thought, that I wouldn't figure out it was you?" the Master Assassin chided in an amused yet clearly dangerous tone.

_"N-no... Please, Master..."_

"The boys are already waiting for you as well as for me. So will you tell me where they are?"

_"Fuck you, you sadistic bastard!"_ The true colours of the little scum showed at last, but Harry just laughed.

"There is only one thing I do not tolerate and it's betrayal. Good bye, Andrew."

He ended the call and with a quick glance to the unconscious Brian who was lying in his bed knocked out by the drugs he'd taken in the back ride from the hospital he put up some quick wards around the loft and the building and left with a soft whooshing sound.

* * *

It was a massacre, Harry couldn't find better word to describe the sight that waited him upon arriving to rescue his remaining men. There were only four of them now, all of them heavily injured yet still fighting. It was like in an action movie; guns, swords, fists and legs everywhere and he almost felt guilty for sacrificing these men's life to reveal the traitor, but it was necessary and just had to be done.

It didn't matter these men were Muggles, they were _his_ men, one of the best of his men actually, but they couldn't do anything against such predominance. Harry sighed a soft, regretful sigh as he pulled out his favourite sword and a few miniature daggers and joined the fight by killing five of the police's dogs.

He could recognise the fuckers easily by their clothes and heavy armours, but the cowardly accessories were not worth anything against his enchanted weapons and almost inhuman reflexes. He was finally at home, killing and basking in the power the dead souls had given to him. It was a heavenly feeling, a most certainly deadly but heavenly feeling.

His men's eyes had found him easily, recognition and hope flashing in their heavily guarded and determined gaze before they continued their own fight with enhanced powers and resolution. Harry laughed joyfully as he cut down another cop's head, kicking the headless body into another man who was aiming his gun at him; it was such a feat and it was all thanks to that disgusting little parasite Andrew who betrayed their Pact.

And as his thoughts wandered a bit, he made his first mistake, leaving his left side defenceless which was mercilessly used against him by a filthy dog which shot him in the shoulder causing his attention to instantly snap back and at the same time drop the dagger from his hand.

"Fuck," he swore and dodged another bullet only to apparate behind the bastard and shove his sword into his back cruelly.

However it didn't help his rapidly numbing left arm and side. There was still too much of the police's team which left them no other chance than fleeing. Harry swore once more as he thought through their opportunities one more time coming up with noting useful.

"Gather around me!" he shouted angrily and his men did it as fast as they could with fighting against the cops. "When I say _Now_, you have to grab a portion of my clothes and we'll flee, got it?" he asked not ceasing to fire with his emergency gun while he tried to raise his numb left hand to conjure a bomb.

It was harder than he thought it would be, but it was such a rare occurrence that he got injured nowadays and he almost forgot how it felt. But finally he summoned the grenade from one of his many pockets and with a quick move he unbound it throwing in the middle of the police ring and screamed activating the emergency portkey.

"NOW!"

* * *

They landed in a heap in the headquarters in New York and all of them swore fluently as they attempted to get up only to realise their limbs wouldn't move from the after effects of the detonation and the hateful portkey travel.

"I see you're in a need of help, eh Boss?" asked a cocky voice from above him and Harry scowled at the idiot without opening his eyes.

"Shut the hell up Bradley and pick me up already, I have to get back to my other mission in five minutes," he growled tiredly and instantly two arms pulled him up with a soft laugh.

"Yeah, you can't even stand on your own. I can imagine what that Muggle guy would say. After all you're his _bodyguard_," Bradley sniggered, stressing the bodyguard out.

"Fuck you, you idiot. Just give me my potions and call the healer already, there is a bullet in my left shoulder," Harry hissed finally looking at the black skinned man towering over him.

Exotic yellow eyes widened in surprise at the mention of bullet in his shoulder, but the other man wisely did not comment on it only picked up his phone and dialled the hospital wing's number then asked for Healer Johnson assistance.

"He'll be here in a–"

"I'm already here," Caspar Johnson the resident healer sent a withering glare towards the yellow eyed giant. "So, what happened this time?" he asked as he crouched down next to Harry who was half laying on Bradley and half sitting on the floor.

"That disgusting little shit happened! The traitor!" one of his men, Frederick, fumed and hissed as a nurse cleaned his wounds. "He sent us to our death, but Master arrived and–"

"And played the hero of the day, I can see it," Caspar sneered at Harry and got a grimace in answer from the green eyed assassin. "This will hurt like hell," he added before technically yanked out the bullet from Harry's shoulder with a long clip.

The wizard's jaw clenched in pain but he didn't utter a sound and let a huge sigh out once the bullet was out of his flesh glaring daggers at his healer whose hazel eyes glittered with sarcastic glee at his misfortune while Bradley's face nearly spitted in two by his grin.

"Not a word! And give me some potion already!" Harry ordered in a noncommittal tone and the amusement immediately disappeared from the other's face.

"Now, now Boss-man, you would have to rest a little–" Bradley started but was interrupted almost instantly.

"I said, not a word and give me the potion! I don't have time to rest!"

"No need to be so bitchy," Caspar muttered but gave him the required potion none the less which Harry gulped down without as much as a blink.

"Thank you. I really have to go..." he sighed and with small rare smile he touched the pendant in his neck and disappeared.

"We really have an asshole as a boss, huh? But I'd never have it otherwise," Bradley mused which earned him a smack at the back of his head. "Hey!"

* * *

He crashed to the floor with a sickening thud, his legs unable to support his body's weight and not a moment later he could already hear the hurried shuffling sounds from Brian's bedroom which wasn't good. However Harry was exhausted and still under the influence of the sedative Caspar had given to him, which meant he could do nothing to prevent the other man to find him and most probably question his shabby state.

"What the fuck?!" was Brian's eloquent first question upon seeing him before he surprisingly bent down and helped Harry up. "What the hell happened to you? And who the fuck are you?"

"I'm supposed to be your bodyguard and this is the result of a little miscalculation," the wizard rasped drowsily as he leant his head onto Brian's shoulder.

"My bodyguard..." the muggle muttered closing his eyes and wrinkling his forehead in concentration. "I have a son!" he exclaimed suddenly brown eyes snapping open in astonishment.

"Yeah, name's Gus," Harry murmured slowly slipping into unconsciousness, finally understanding why Bradley and Caspar were so adamant about him staying at the Headquarters.

"Gus... my son..."

"Actually he's the lesbians' son if we want to be more specific. You just gave the juice," came the sniggered answer from the intoxicated boy.

"Shut up and... fuck! Now my whole shirt is bloody! I don't even know why have I agreed to this shit and what the hell is with you?"

"I'm drugged–"

"So you stole some of my shit and decided to start a fight with what? The mafia?" Brian interrupted snarkily as he tried to peel off the useless shirt of Harry's torso.

"Nah... I don't take your fucking shit," Harry giggled eyes still closed and he swayed heavily even in the other's arms. "Painkiller... bear-dose or elephant or shit... I shouldn't act like thish... I shou... should por... ppor... protect you..." he babbled away as Brian tried to help his finally shirtless body onto the couch.

"Oh for fuck's sake! Come on, lay down already and shut up!" he hissed, his voice clearly irritated, but Harry only opened bleary eyes and smiled a little sleepy smile.

"I want to eat you eyesh... yummy chocolate eyesh... chashing away the fear... yummy chocolate eyesh..." the young man sang in a slurred voice and despite the whole insanity of the situation Brian had to crack a smile at this, inwardly filing away blackmail materials.

"Good, now really shut up and sleep," he said which caused Harry to frown.

"I can't leave you alone." There was clearness in his tone this time which surprised the older man.

"I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself for a few hours at my workplace thank you very much. Maybe next time you'll think about start a gang fight twice because my _delicate_ state, but now just sleep," Brian commanded strictly and the wizard closed his eyes once more with a soft sigh slipping into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" Brian gritted out through his clenched teeth glaring at the smirking black giant with freakish yellow eyes who just appeared out of nowhere when he stepped out of the front door of his home.

"I'm Bradley, buddy and I'll fill in for today as your bodyguard." The smirk widened as he scowled angrily at the intimidating man.

"No."

"It wasn't a question pretty boy. The boss-man is incapable to look after you at the moment so I volunteered," Bradley told him with a shrug.

"I don't care and I don't need such a nuisance either. And if you'd excuse me, I'm already late because your little friend up there," Brian answered getting more and more annoyed.

"Well considering that your new client is into woman, I'm sure that blonde bombshell can easily handle him–"

"How do you know about my new client?!"

"Part of the job," Bradley shrugged with a cocky grin.

The honk of Brian's car stopped the older man's response, but Brian's ire just grew when he saw what happened to his precious jeep. The word "FAGGOT" was painted to the side of the car in bright lilac colour while one of the first lamps was broken. It was horrible, but after his unusual wakening and the news about his newborn son he just could not give a damn about the car.

"How tasteful," the black brute commented smirking at Brian however he just sneered back.

"No one asked your friggin' opinion, giant!"

"Who's this?" Mike asked staring at Bradley with wide, confused brown eyes. Sweet, clueless little Mikey.

"A nuisance," Brian growled, narrowing his own eyes as he noticed the widening of that blasted smirk.

"Nah, don't believe him. I'm his bodyguard for the day. I volunteered!" Bradley said, amusement dancing in his gaze.

"What happened to the other boy? And what's with the guards, Brian?" Mike sounded like a nagging wife, like always.

"I said already, it's my senile ancient bastard of uncle's doing and they're everywhere!" Kinney snapped having enough. "Can we go now? Because I'm late!"

"Aren't you a feisty little thing?" the guard purred with a Cheshire grin. "I'm sure boss-man's hands are full with you..."

"Shut up or I swear I'll kill you!"

"Tisk, tisk, you can always try... you can always try," the yellow eyes sparkled with mirth, but the huge man said nothing else.

* * *

Harry groaned and tried to sit up; eyes still closed. His head was pounding and his memories and thoughts turned into electrical white fuzziness which made him moan pitifully once again. Fortunately his instincts still worked and despite his pathetic state he knew he was still alone at his charge's home which was worrying.

He attempted to sit up again, this time with success, brilliant emerald eyes dimmed by pain, but it didn't matter because his body was functioning and his thoughts started to get back too alongside with an even heavier throbbing.

"Shit..." the assassin muttered, running his fingers through his hair. He felt like he was in hell. "Fucking potion allergy."

It was the worst thing he had ever experienced, yet he had to take them no matter his reaction, because he didn't have enough time to recover by himself. Not when he had a muggle, like Brian Kinney as a charge. Yet the consequences of taking the improved pain potions hadn't lessened at all. At least they still worked no matter how little.

It was his magic's fault, which became solely destructive after Voldemort's defeat. His magic craved death and destruction and he, Harry felt the desire for killing and destroying so much he almost lost his mind before he realised that killing eased his lust and need.

Oh yes, after the demise of the Dark Lord, the great Boy Who Lived was nothing more than a mess, his once verdant emerald irises turned crimson, just like Voldemort's before him and he was drowning in his delirium of want and illusions. He was ridiculous, nothing more than a caged animal, only his prison wasn't built of metal but ancient stone and marble.

Actually he didn't remember much from that time which he couldn't regret. Yet his friends' worried, scared faces, Dumbledore's grim expression burned into his mind, haunting him just as much as Voldemort's visions. But he knew one thing.

The name of his first victim.

Allen.

It was the little boy's name, the boy's was only an idle second year and who got lost in the castle one day, accidentally finding his cell in the dungeons. He shouldn't have been able to break the wards Dumbledore himself had created, but the headmaster was just leaving his side after his daily check up, drawing up the wards once more when the boy appeared and Harry's magic reacted immediately to the lure of the easy prey. He moved before Dumbledore could do anything, his magic tearing into the child's body, not caring for his innocence, only its own need mattered.

He feasted upon the kid's corpse, destroying it only to calm down not long after and realising what had he done. He became a monster, a real vicious monster, like Voldemort had been and that thought was enough for him to break...

Harry shook his head trying to chase away the memories that finally found their way back to his head. It was over now. He changed and was once again collected and strong. He was cunning, vicious, sadistic, but not a mindless animal that was controlled by its basic instincts. He wasn't a hero, like his friends wanted to believe, he could not be a hero, because he was a murderer. But it was okay, it was the price of freedom.

He terribly needed a shower however he still wasn't sure, his legs would hold his weight. Nonetheless he had to try because he just smelled of the nauseating mixture of sweat, blood and antiseptics. He slowly rose from the couch, legs and knees trembling slightly while his stomach was churning viciously, warning him against his decision.

Yet he was a stubborn idiot and took the first step and then simply crashed to the floor panting and dry heaving, eyes clenched shut as the world spun around him faster and faster making him dizzy. A distressed sound left his lips and he wanted to curse loudly, but his nausea would not allow him to utter a word.

Why did he have to be allergic to pain potions? Or any healing stuff? He really hoped Voldemort was rotting in the deepest pit of hell, because this madness was really starting to get its toll on him. Fucking rituals and fucking heroic little boys with no sense of fear. He heaved again, but fortunately there was nothing he could throw up or he would drown in his own vomit as he couldn't even raise his head from the cool parquet.

He tried to calm his breathing, focusing on the coolness beneath his head, but a moment later he was interrupted by heated voices, or maybe it was one heated voice and another cocky, very familiar one.

_'Crap'_ Harry thought as the first door opened revealing his seriously pissed charge and his moronic employee and friend who were arguing over something.

"... Don't worry, pretty boy, you're not my type. Sluts like you could never hold my interest long enough to even get it up." Harry just knew that Bradley was smirking arrogantly like always when he met with new people.

"Considering the size of the bulge in your trousers I wouldn't be so sure," Brian shot back venomously yet somewhat smugly.

"Oh this? My average size, darling, it's just my average size. You're not good enough. Not for me and certainly not for _Harry_."

The Master Assassin himself didn't want to ait for the older man's retort, because at that moment he could care less for the to fuckers' little ego contest. He grunted hoarsely, the sound cutting through the huge place and the momentary silence gaining the Brad and Kinney's attention to him.

His friend immediately shot to his side, lifting Harry's body from the floor and hugging the shorter man to his chest for a moment in a caring manner.

"You're really a great asshole eh, boss-man?" the yellow eyed giant murmured into Harry's hair, stroking the lightly tanned face softly. "You think I'd forget your reaction to the painkillers?"

"Shu... Shut... up," came the breathed answer. "I... want... want...ed... shower..."

"Yeah, you stink somewhat badly, but you're still in no condition to move or speak. You know it's okay to be weak once in a while..."

"No..." Harry protested weakly, but he was hushed by a ling black finger and as his senses basked in the earthy scent of his comrade, his eyes fluttered close once again, drifting him away to the heavenly Lands of Dreams.


End file.
